Bits and Pieces
by The Lady Bonny
Summary: Colleagues is too distant and teammates only covers part of their relationship. Here are a few drabbles that try and explain the rest of it.


**A/N: **So…hi?

Let's blame this little—what, nine or ten month absence on college, real life, and just a general lack of inspiration. The first two are still going to be meddlesome for the next two weeks or so, but the last one is picking up a bit. My muse is slowly resurfacing, and the little drabbles (though technically, I think drabbles are supposed to be one hundred words and these are all two hundred) below are just my way of getting to know the characters again. I'm pretty rusty and these bits and pieces of fanfiction (hence the title) are nothing spectacular, but it was fun to put my Ipod on shuffle and just write to whatever songs came on. Any reviews would be appreciated, and expect more from me soon—I really do love TT too much to stay away forever.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own them so don't sue. Orange really is not my color.

**Bits and Pieces**

**1. Gimme Shelter**

"Raven!" Cyborg pounded on her door.

She answered with a raised eyebrow. "If you dint my door, you're fixing it."

"Where's Beast Boy?" the half-metal man demanded furiously. "That little green punk erased all my high scores!"

Raven gave him a flat look. "Cyborg. This is _my_ _room_. You're looking for _Beast Boy_. I don't see the connection."

The older teen's expression turned slightly sheepish. "Oh, yeah. Right. Well, if you see him, tell him to run very far, very fast because I'm looking for him."

"I'll do that." She watched Cyborg storm away before closing the door. She turned back into her room as a green kitten poked its head out from under the bed with a questioning meow. "He's gone. You owe me, Beast Boy."

With what could only be described as a smirk, Beast Boy smugly pranced out and rubbed against her ankles with a purr. Raven rolled her eyes before picking him up by the scruff of his neck and holding him at eye level. She wasn't about to let him think she had a soft spot for him.

"Stop that," she ordered. "You're not cute."

Still, she blushed when he nuzzled her nose with his.

* * *

**2. Everything I Do (I Do It For You)**

Really, someone should have noticed the green animals falling past the window sooner. By the time Starfire gasped and pointed, and everyone rushed outside, Beast Boy had somehow gotten caught between a cat and a bird's body and crashed on the beach.

Raven hauled the dazed changeling to his feet. Robin and Bumblebee glared at a panicked, guilty Speedy as he dashed outside.

"'Mokay," Beast Boy insisted. "I need to try again."

Raven grabbed him, both to steady and stop him. "No," she hissed. "I don't know what gave you the idiotic idea to try it in the first place but you are _never_ doing that again."

"I have to," the changeling explained. "There's a bet. Speedy said he'd ask you out if I couldn't change into seven animals—not including the bird—before I hit the ground."

Robin and Bee looked even angrier. Speedy contemplated the merits of running away.

"This was a bet?" Raven demanded. "I wouldn't even have agreed to go!"

"Not the point, Rae. I was defending your honor."

"By jumping off a _building_?"

"Uh-huh." Beast Boy gave a firm nod. Then he paused. "Wait. Since I created a new animal, can we say I win?"

* * *

**3. Name**

Their aliases wouldn't work in the real world. Raven decided she needed to think of something more acceptable than her birth name. Beast Boy was surprised that she actually told him her choice when he asked.

"Rachel. That's…interesting," Beast Boy said contemplatively but grinned when she looked indignant. "Hey, it's not bad. I like it. Suits you, too."

She couldn't imagine how anything but Raven could suit her but was oddly pleased he liked Rachel. "I would tell you the same but I doubt you would take it as a compliment."

He looked surprised. "You think I look like a Garfield?"

"Yes, actually. It's…goofy." The word sounded strange coming from her but she couldn't think of a better description. "Which is perfect for you."

He frowned, wondering what she meant. "Goofy's good, right?"

Raven shrugged. "It's you."

"Is that a good thing?"

She raised her book a little higher to hide the slightly exasperated smile tugging at her lips. "Yes, _Garfield_. It's a good thing."

"Goofy. Huh." He thought a bit more before snickering. "Well, I still don't like it, but I guess it could be worse."

"Oh?"

Beast Boy nodded. "Yep. I'm pretty sure Robin's real name is Dick."

* * *

**4. It's Been Awhile**

Gar looked around the Common Room. He was surprised to see that he was the only one in it. Scratching his ear, he turned back to his former teammate.

"Um, I'm not trying to be rude but did you just ask me to dinner?" he asked.

Raven frowned, as if wondering why he would find the question so confusing. "Yes, I did."

"Me?" Gar needed the clarification. "You want to have dinner with me?"

"We've hardly seen each other in three years," she reminded him, and he wondered if he was imagining the regret in her voice. "Now that we're living together again, I'd like to catch up."

He almost reminded her that they weren't living together—he hadn't decided if he wanted to rejoin the Titans yet, not when Steve was hinting at letting him take over the Doom Patrol—but he caught himself. It was…weird to have Raven actually want to do something with him. He could remember a time when she would sooner have gone to the mall with Kory rather than be stuck with him for any length of time.

_Weird_, he decided, standing and following her to the door. _But not a bad thing._

* * *

**5. Call And Answer**

"—and then Mento actually said _I_ was the one who sniffed out the cocaine," Beast Boy said, and Raven could hear the pride in his voice shift into amusement. "Of course, then we had to explain I was a bloodhound at the time, but it was still pretty awesome."

She nodded to him. "So, everything went well?"

"Oh, yeah. Those drug lord guys didn't know what hit 'em."

Raven was silent for a moment. "The news reported the cartels were armed with missile launchers and nerve gas. You didn't mention that when you left."

If her voice sounded a little more neutral than normal, he didn't comment. Instead, Beast Boy's tone turned teasing. "Gee, Rae, you weren't worried about me, were you?"

"Terribly," she deadpanned but gave him a smirk. "See you in a few hours."

"See you."

Raven dropped her communicator beside her on the couch. Beast Boy never bothered to explain why he always contacted her instead of Robin to say he was on his way back from Doom Patrol missions.

That was fine by her. It meant she didn't have to tell him that tonight would be her first full night of sleep in a week.

* * *

**6. World Spins Madly On**

It hadn't taken Beast Boy long to realize that it was the little things that remind you of the worst things.

A dust-rimmed tea cup. An old book with frayed edges left untouched in the Common Room. An empty space at the table and in the T-Car that everyone else forced themselves not to look at. A hooded cloak that always managed to find its way into his laundry, even if he couldn't figure out how. It was these little things that made him freeze in place as something dark dug its nails into his heart and squeezed.

He noticed other things, too. Jump City still needed to be saved, and the bad guys still had to go to jail. Their favorite pizza joint still open, and it still listed herbal tea as a drink choice. People still laughed, birds still chirped, and the seasons still changed from winter to spring to summer to fall. There were still clouds in the sky, and sun still shone, as it had the day of Raven's funeral. Beast Boy had yet to forgive that. He did have to admit, though, that life went on.

He just didn't know how to go with it.

* * *

**7. Dance with You**

"Do you want to dance?"

Beast Boy was proud that he didn't choke on his punch. Much. "Huh?"

"Dancing. What people around us have been doing all evening." Raven seemed annoyed but the changeling knew she was trying to cover her discomfort. "Do you want to?"

"You…know how to dance?"

"Not really." Was is it his imagination or was Raven…_shuffling_? "Do you?"

Beast Boy scratched his ear and looked at the ground. "Yeah, actually. When I was a kid, Rita kinda insisted I learn. Gentlemen know how to dance and all that."

"Oh." Raven seemed as embarrassed as he felt. "Forget I asked, then," she said, turning away.

Suddenly, Beast Boy didn't want to let the opportunity go. He caught her hand. "Hey, wait. I'll teach you."

She pulled away. "I don't—"

"C'mon, Rae, you were the one to ask me." Hopefully, he held out his hand again. "Please?"

Raven hesitated but then seemed to steel herself. When she took his hand, her grip was surprisingly firm. "I only asked because we look silly standing around doing nothing."

"It'll be fun," Beast Boy promised and grinned. "I even swear not to say anything when you step on my foot."

* * *

**8. Then the Morning Comes**

Someone was rummaging around her room. Raven opened her eyes to see a green, muscled back.

"What are you doing?" She reached out to touch him.

Beast Boy—_Garfield_, she reminded herself, because it would have been strange to call him anything else after last night—looked embarrassed. "Hey," he whispered. "I'm, uh, looking for my clothes. Figured I should be out of here before the others wake up."

There was a pang in her chest—only a slight one, she told herself—but she managed a blank expression and a nod. "That's…probably best."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. Okay. "

He disappeared, and Raven knew he'd changed into something that could crawl under the crack of her door. She stared at the ceiling and told herself it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all, and really, what had she expected? A second later, however, he appeared again. Giving her a sheepish expression, he opened his mouth to say something before stopping and pointing. "Hey! My shirt!"

She smirked, as was expected. "You remembered it?"

"Um, no. Forgot that," he grinned and touched her cheek. "Remembered I should do this."

He gave her a lingering kiss. "See you later, Rae."

* * *

**9. Hemorrhage (In My Hands)**

"Are you okay?" Raven stood in the bathroom doorway.

The changeling glanced up and frowned. "Should be asking you that."

"I'm not the one with my head in the toilet."

_No, you're the one whose insides almost became outsides_, he thought. Her bandaged mid-riff peaked out from beneath her cloak. "Dude, you shouldn't be up."

"I wanted to check on you. Robin said you were…upset."

The description was kind. Panic-stricken was more accurate.

But he'd had a right to be. He'd been the only one there when it happened, when the scythe slashed Raven's stomach. Not fatally but bad enough, and there'd been blood and she'd screamed and he hadn't been so scared in…ever. Never ever. He could still feel her blood on his hands and staining his clothes and—

Beast Boy retched again, closing his eyes tightly. He could always blame the tears on the acid burning up his throat. From somewhere above him, he heard Raven sigh. The faucet ran and then, a cool, damp cloth was placed against the back of his neck.

"Beast Boy." He couldn't look at her. "Garfield. I'm fine."

"Yeah," he said hollowly but still gripped tightly when her hand slipped into his.

* * *

**10. Times Like These**

It's raining fire, and the ground is splitting and shaking. Darkseid _and_ Doomsday are leading a veritable army of darkness into Jump City. Things look _bad_.

Beast Boy figures this is as good a time as any.

He stomps on one of the shadowy soldiers before changing into himself. "Rae? If we don't die, will you go out with me when this is over?"

If there'd been time, Raven would have stared at him. "You're asking me this _now_?"

"Um. Yes?" He thinks for a second. "Wait, were you actually expecting me to ask you out at some point?"

She ducks a fireball before she answers. "We'll talk about this later."

"But this might be the last chance we get to talk! Or are you saying no without saying no because you're worried I'll get upset and not pay attention and get killed?"

A band of black energy saves him from decapitation. "You're not paying attention now!" Raven snaps then softens. "And…I'm not saying no. I'm saying we'll talk _later_—_after_ we save the world."

Beast Boy grins. "I'll hold you to that, Rae."

She actually rolls her eyes. "Fine. Now be careful. You can't date me if you're dead."

* * *

**11. Lean On Me**

He'd fallen asleep almost as soon as they'd gotten onto the plane the French government had generously provided for them. Robin had to admit he was a little relieved to see the younger boy sleep so soundly, although it had been obvious enough that Beast Boy was completely exhausted. Even while walking to the terminal, Cyborg had had to keep the near-comatose changeling from walking into trash cans, people, and poles. Once on the plane, Raven helped guide him to his seat, which Robin hadn't realized was next to hers but supposed it hardly mattered. It certainly hadn't to Beast Boy. Within moments of sitting down and putting his seatbelt on, he had fallen asleep—with his head on the Azarathian's shoulder. She had scowled, grumbling to an amused Aqualad that Beast Boy never used anyone else as his personal pillow, but Robin noticed she had never once tried to shove him away.

He also noticed a few hours later that Raven had fallen asleep as well and that she saw nothing wrong with using Beast Boy's head as her own rest. He was just thankful that the rest of the Titans were wise enough not to comment on it.

* * *

**12. Baby Let Me Take You Home **

Raven drew her cloak tighter around her to ward off the chilly wind. It was simpler than giving in to the temptation to huddle a little closer to her companion. "This is pointless."

Beast Boy scanned the streets again and nodded. "No kidding. We haven't seen _anything_ in _hours_."

"I'm going back. Coming?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Why, Raven, are you inviting me back to your place?"

He was making a joke. A rather stupid one, Raven decided, before thinking this was her cue to roll her eyes and point out that they lived in the same Tower, with doors only a few feet from each other—which he should know, considering he'd taken to walking her the short distance between their rooms every night.

Instead, she let her eyes trace his body, noting the broadness of his shoulders and the hard muscles in his arms, legs, and chest. The years had certainly been kind to Beast Boy.

"What would you say if I was?" He'd noticed the trail of her gaze. When she made eye contact with him again, she saw surprise. And something else.

Beast Boy's grin turned ever-so-slightly feral. "I'd say—why aren't we in the air yet?"

* * *

**13. Lovers in a Dangerous Time**

When she regained consciousness, Raven couldn't move. She saw Control Freak and frowned. "You?"

"Me." The pudgy villain looked positively gleeful.

Raven sighed. "What did you do?"

Control Freak failed to notice she sounded more resigned than concerned. "I paralyzed you with this—" he held up a vial of blue liquid, "—and now I'm holding you hostage!"

"Wonderful." The others would find her soon. In the meantime, she could be annoyed with herself—and blame Beast Boy. Somehow, she suspected this was his fault. Oddities of this nature usually were. "I can't believe _you_ kidnapped me."

"Yeah, well, love makes you dumb," Control Freak snipped. He snorted when she looked confused. "Duh, Raven—you and Beast Boy? You guys are cute but it's a recipe for disaster. What happens when you break-up?"

The bad guy had an opinion on her relationship.

This was…strange.

And entirely Beast Boy's fault. Somehow.

"Plus, you're superheroes," Control Freak continued. "That's not a relationship-friendly occupation. You're asking for trouble."

"We're aware of the risks," Raven said evenly. "Now, could you obsess over something that isn't my love life?"

He huffed indignantly. "Starfire's hotter than you."

Raven really wished her team would hurry up.

* * *

**14. Right Before Your Eyes**

"There are cosmic forces working against me and my happiness," Beast Boy grumbled, burying his head in arms.

Raven kept her eyes on her book. "_That_ doesn't sound like paranoia at all."

He made a pathetic noise against his skin. "Be nice, Rae. I just got dumped."

_Well, thank Azar for that_, she thought. In her opinion, the only thing worse than the changeling's jokes was his taste in women.

_Most women_, she amended. "There will be other girls, Beast Boy. And you didn't really like her."

That was true. The entire team was aware their changeling had a crush. The only person who didn't know everyone else knew was Beast Boy himself.

"The only girls who like me are in Japan," he said before looking up. His expression turned thoughtful. "Maybe I should—"

"Maybe you should look closer to home." The Azarathian's tone was pointed. "Or just across the table."

"What? Why?"

Raven calmly closed her book and raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. She waited for him to get it.

It took a moment but then he was blushing. "Oh. Wow. Really?"

She sighed but smiled slightly. "You're very lucky I find your obliviousness endearing."

* * *

**15. Juliet**

"You're reading." Raven's eyes widen slightly as she reads the title. "You're reading _Shakespeare_."

Beast Boy shuts the book with a defensive expression. "Don't make fun, Rae. I want to audition for a part in the play so I thought I should do more than just watch the movie." He seems a little embarrassed. "Actually, I like it a lot."

"I'm not a fan." She can tell he's surprised she would dislike any piece of literature. "Two people who destroy others' lives and then kill themselves? It's senseless and selfish."

The changeling frowns. "But they were in love. Like really, _really_ in love."

"They were young and stupid. Love isn't supposed to be that destructive," Raven replies, voice hard.

"So, you're saying if someone you loved died, you wouldn't be upset?"

"Upset, yes. An fool, no."

"Okay, what would you do, then?"

Some part of her thinks he should already know. Some part of her wants him to remind him of that day in the cavern, when Terra held the boulder above him and Raven made the other girl a promise.

"_It'll be the last thing you ever do!"_

Instead, she simply says, "Not what Juliet did," and leaves the room.

* * *

**16. Bed of Lies**

She catches him on the roof before he can take off again.

"You have to stop."

He won't even look at her. Raven adds that to the many things she hates right now. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Garfield. I know you're not." No answer. "Terra's gone—"

"She's _not_ gone!" Raven hears pain under the anger in his voice but her temper flairs anyway. They never could talk about Terra civilly.

"She's not the girl you're stalking either!" She glares but softens when he looks up and she sees tears in his eyes. "Beast Boy, whoever this girl is, she's not Terra. You know this. Let her go."

"I'm _not_ giving up on her, Raven."

He tries to leave. She grabs his arm. "You're only hurting yourself. This isn't healthy—"

"Neither's hiding that dragon guy's book under your bed!" Beast Boy snaps, and Raven stills. It's July, but the day is suddenly cold. "Don't talk to me about letting go, Rae. You're just as bad at it."

He tries to jerk his arm away but Raven's grip tightens. This time, he's the one who hears anger and sees tears.

"You're right," she says. "I am."

* * *

**17. Girl All the Bad Guys Want**

Beast Boy thinks that, if anyone, Robin should be the one with this problem. He's the stereotypical hero, after all, and in comic books and stories, it's the hero who has to defend his love interest from the evil geniuses and the forces of darkness.

Obviously, the villains are reading the wrong things or think originality is cool or are just _idiots_—because they keep coming after _his_girlfriend. Not Robin's—his. Beast Boy's, the goofball changeling's. Sure, Red X flirts with Star, and everyone is super pissed at the Citadel, but Raven still gets all the really evil dudes chasing after her. Who did Dr. Light, Malchior, and Adonis go after? Raven. Who did Slade and Trigon try to end the world with? Raven. And most recently, who does the newest Brother Blood want to marry and have bare his creepy white-haired, red-eyed babies?

Raven. Again.

It's frustrating and a little unfair. Falling in love is scary enough without having to rescue your girlfriend every other week.

Not that she actually _needs_ him to rescue or protect her. She doesn't. Heck, if anything, Raven usually has to save him.

_Still though_, he thinks. _This should _so_ be Robin's problem._

* * *

**18. Going Away to College**

Columbia has a beautiful campus.

Beast Boy hates it.

Raven hasn't looked his way in an hour, since they started the campus tour, and he knows its stupid to feel dejected but he does.

This had to happen sometime. They couldn't stay Titans forever. Someday, they would have to pass the torch on, and Raven was preparing for the day they could choose not to be superheroes.

The day he and Raven would go their separate ways.

She doesn't think of it like that, and it would upset her to know he does so he doesn't mention it. But really, the only reason he came was to see if this place could make her happy. From the small smile on her face and the easy conversation she's having with their campus guide—who was pretty damn quick to flaunt his literature and philosophy double major, Beast Boy thinks bitterly—he knows it can. And he's glad. He wants her to be happy.

But he knows he could never belong in the world of academia. He's smart, but not in the way it takes to fit in somewhere like here.

When Raven finally glances his way, he forces himself to smile.

* * *

**19. Open Up**

"Hey, Raven?" Beast Boy knocked lightly. "Can I talk to you?"

She answered through the door. "I'm busy."

_You're never too busy when Robin comes to the door._ Beast Boy kept that thought to himself. "C'mon, Rae, it'll only take a second."

He thought he heard her sigh, and although she still didn't open the door, she did reply. "What is it?"

"Uh…it's about what Slade said that night. About us being afraid of you."

There was a pause. "What about it?"

"I just wanted you to know that he was wrong, and I wasn't. Afraid, I mean," he added quickly, wishing not for the first time to be just a tiny bit eloquent. "I wasn't afraid of you, Raven, and I never have been. I trust you."

He waited for a reply. He wasn't really surprised she didn't give him one.

"So, yeah. I just wanted you to know that," Beast Boy finished before walking away, feeling like an idiot. It had taken a lot of courage to tell her that, and if the world were a more perfect place, she would have left her room and hugged him.

This time, he knew he would have hugged her back.

* * *

**20. Father of Mine**

Beast Boy really didn't mind that the man was openly gawking at him. Having green skin tended to effect people like that, even if he wished the man would close his mouth or blink a little. Beast Boy started to wave at the guy to hopefully snap him out of his stupor when the man spoke.

"Jesus," he breathed. "Jesus, you're Mark's boy."

Beast Boy stilled, hand half-raised. "What?"

"You're Mark Logan's son," the man repeated. "You look just like him. Well, not the green—but otherwise, you look just like he did at your age."

They talked after that. He wasn't clear on the details but the man—Patrick?—had grown up with his father. After he left, Beast Boy sat down on a park bench and tried to work out why he was shaking.

_You look just like he did at your age._

He was still sitting when Raven found him. "Where have—" she stopped, gauging the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I met someone who knew my dad. He said I look like him." He was dimly aware of her sitting next to him. "Raven?"

"Yes?"

He swallowed. "I don't remember what my dad looked like."


End file.
